It's a harsh world
by chase83
Summary: What will happen when Sam's old friend turns up to ask for his help after she left years ago with Dean? Deanoc. T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**It's a harsh world**

I don't own anything you might recognize, you know the drill.

Ok i know i have another story but i'm not sure where i want it to go, so i decided to start a new one. Reviews are well appreciated.

It had ben two years, two years since she decided not to go to college with Sam, since she decided to go hunting with Dean simply because he had asked her what she was planning on doing and she just couldn't tell him that she'll leave to go to college with Sam, which was what they both planned together.

She had been Sam's best friend since she could remember and he was hers, but truth be told she had allways had a major crush on Dean, and it would be a lie to say he never paid attention to her. Sam knew she was Dean's girl but he thought that if he tried harder he could be as good as Dean, not that he wanted to have any kind of relationship with her besides friends because that he thought wold be a little awkward.

No, what he did wanted was to have her attention when Dean was around, because when he did all her senses where diverted to him, and he was forgotten completely, thet was only when he was arround cause when he wasn't it was only Sam and her.

But now, now she had left him and all their plans to go to college together to be safe, to live regular just because of Dean to go hunting with him, and that hurt him real bad, so he left, he left alone with so mush as a goodbye to Cathy, and now she had to go find him, Dean needed him and even more now that John had gone missing, so there she was, standing at the front of Sam's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

You sure you gonna be ok? – Dean asked his girlfriend watching her face full of sadness and fear

Fine i guess

Look you if you don't wanna do this i get it doll, you can wait in the car

No I'll be fine i suppose, and quit calling me doll will ya?

Ok, whatever you say babe- Dean said and starting picking the lock but just as he was done he heard Cathy call his name- Yeah?- he asked

I think i'll go wait in the car

Ok- Dean chuckled at his girls awkwardness

Honestly Cathy was in the moast nerve wrecking situation ever, she had to face Sam, her besrt friend, though that could be a litle hypocritical since she left him but still she was fond of him and of all those moments they sheard, now she found herself terrified of what he would think of her, i mean would he even want to face her o simply act as though she wasn't there?

She thought she'd be ready to talk to him but the second Dean showed up followed by Sam she instinctivly hid on the cars's floor, out of anyone's sight, out of Sam's sight, quite a childish thing to do and she knew that she just couldn't face him, she just couldn't.

-Now you wanna tell me what was that all about- Dean asked jerking the Impala's door open.

-No, not really – She replied, but she caved under Dean's insisting gaze.

-I, I just couldn't face him, i mean the guy probably hates me, and you need to find your dan not worry about my issues, so i should stay out of this.

-No, i wont let you, i mean if Sam want's to hate someone then hell he should hate me i was the one you decided not to go to college for, and i know it, besides you've been hunting with me for two years so you can't ditch me now, plus i'm the older so what i say goes.

-What i say goes?

-Yeah- Dean replied flashing her that smirk thet made her weak at the knees

-You really are something you know

-What does that mean?

-Just that you are something- Cathy replied and leaned foward to kiss him, he allways knew how to make her feel better, no matter what, that was one of the things she loved about him, that and the different ways in which he kissed her, no matter what kind of kiss it was, lustfull, heated, loving, they had the hability to erase her troubles and make nothing else matter but that particular moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Now they stopped, on some gas station and Dean had offered to get

Breakfast so the only ones on the car were Sam and her, and things were a bit awkward, plus you should have seen Sams expression when he found out she was with Dean.

-This is getting ridiculous, we need to talk Cathy

-I guess so, but i mean, what do you expect me to say

-Why you decided not to go with me

-Because college wasn't for me

-Oh, really?, college wasn't for you or you just couldn't leave Dean- Sam bit back with hurt all over his words

-Oh so that's what this is about, you are not mad 'cause i didn't wanted to go you're mad beacause of Dean

-Yeah, because of him, because of everything, all those years growing up you allways had time for him, but for me, for me never

-That's not true! You know when we were kids you were my best friend and i loved you i really did and you were the one who understood me, and yes i admit i was allways all ears when it was about Dean, but don't you dare say i was never there for you 'cause you know that's a lie- Cathy yelled at him, 'cause now she was angry, how dare he say she'd never been there for him, shed had allways had, yes maybe she paid more attention to Dean when he was around but if the one thing that was for sure was that she'd allways been there for Sam, allways.

-O.K but every time Dean appeared he was like a God and all your senses where foused on him and him only

-I was 15 Sam, It's called hormones!!

-Yeah well you were 18 when you decided to stay with Dean

-Could you ples just please leave your Brother out of this seriously, this issue is between us he has nothing to do

-Nothing to do, is a recall, you stayed because of him.

-No, that's what you got all wring since day one! I didn't stay for him, not only for him, i admit that he must have influenced the decition but there where an milllion things i was going though that you don't know, and those were the ones that influenced my decition.

-So you saying Dean hed little to with you not going

-Dude, how meny times YES, he was the one who advised me to stay that's why he influenced it, but he simply did so because he knew what i was going trough and he thought it was the best thing for me, it was up to me to decide and i figured he could be right.

-You know i allways thought..

-I had basically ditched you for Dean

-Yeah


	4. Chapter 4

Now Dean was comming towards the car and Sam wanted to hide whatever happened between Cathy and him, because it was something between them and he did not wanted Dean to get involved.

Now Dean had gotten on the car, and ofcourse he sensed that there was something going on, after all it was Sam an Cathy, he knew them all to well. He looked from Sam to Cathy... "awkward" was all he said; and Sam jus ckuckled.

-I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection- Sam said on a desperate attempt to lighten the mood.

-Why?

-Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock

-Well, house rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole- Dean said while snatching a tape from Sam and popping it in.

-You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Sam, okay?

-Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud- Dean replied speeding out of the place.

Cathy just smiled, she was glad that she had started to work things out with Sam, but moast of all she was glad she hadn't wrecked the bond between the two brothers, she loved Dean and she knew how he felt about Sam, so she would have hated to know sam hated Dean because of what had happend between them

Well, now they had found what was it that John was hunting, turns it was a woman in white, her name was Constance Welch, but now her spirit was long gone and john was still missing, leaving his jurnal behind, and they were taking sam back to stanford, him being sound asleep, so dean tok this as his chance to ask her what had happened between her and sam.

-We talked-was her reply

-Thank you captain obvious, God, could you be any more vague

-Sory, well we talkedand he just had it all wrong, so i explained things and he understood

-So you guys are back to normal

-Not yet we just have to work on some aspects

-That means you still haven't told him that "problem" you had

-Nope

-Why not, i thought you guys were best friends, and back then you chose to tell me and not sam, why?

-Because sam was really exited about college and he never realized that there was something wrong, and telling him would have destroyed all his happiness, and i did not wanted that to happen, plus Charlie as his best friend, and eaven if i had told him he wouldn't have dared to..to do what you and your dad did.

-Come here- Dean said taking one hand from the steering wheel and huging her to him kissing the top of her head.

He knew she had suffered and that it was somewhat dificoult to talk about it, but he was glad she at least talked to him, that meant she trusted him enough to open up and it was all he could ask for.


	5. Chapter 5

Now they were on their way to Blackwater Ridge Lost Creek, Colorado. Dean was driving and Sam was…well he was sleeping, but due to one hell of a nightmare he woke up.

- You okay? - Dean asked his brother his voice full of concern, ok, so maybe it was a stupid question it was pretty obvious he wasn't ok, loosing jess had clearly affected him, which was understandable since she was the love of his life so to speak

-Yeah I'm fine- that was his only reply.  
"_he is lying"_ those were Cathy's only thoughts, he wasn't fine, neither was hers and his relationship, but she hadn't expected Sam to act in a Deanish sort of way, keeping emotions all to himself, that was going to destroy him.

-Another nightmare? – Dean asked while nodding, but Sam just cleared his throat  
-You wanna drive for a while?  
Sam just laughed and said: In your whole life you never once asked me that  
-Just thought you might want to, never mind  
- Look man, you're worried about me, I get it and thank you but I'm perfectly okay.   
-mmhmm  
-All right…where are we?  
-We are just outside of Grand Junction.  
- You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon.  
- Sam we dug around there for a week, we came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica…   
- We gotta find dad first.  
- Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers; he'll know what to do.  
- It's weird man. These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge.  
- What about it?   
-There's nothing there, it's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?

The Visitors Centre, that's where they were and that's were Sam chose to talk to Cathy, maybe talk things over, he needed that, he needed someone to talk to other than Dean, the guy was his big brother and he loved him to death, but he had the emotional range of a tea spoon.

-You know what Dean, would you mind going on your own, I- I really need to talk to Cathy.

-Sure- Dean said not totally convinced by Sam, but he'll let him be, for now at least.

-Sooo, what's up? - Cathy said awkwardly

-I just wanted to talk that's all, you know I'm impressed, after all this years you still put up with him

- Well what can I say, people judge him, but if you really get to know him he is likeable, it's either that or the old age catching up with me.

Sam laughed and said: Yeah well, but you know he really does love you, the way he treated you at the car the other night, I don't think he ever cared for a girl that much in like ever.

-So you were awake

-Pretty much, yeah.

-And you herd everything

-yeah

-So- Cathy said and sighed, - I guess I have to tell you everything.

-Only if you want to, look, I don't know what was it that you felt you couldn't tell me, but I respect that and if you don't wanna tell me now, it's ok, but you should know that you have a friend here, because I really want to work things out.

-Thanks Sam

-So, you'll tell me?

-Yeah, that would be nice, besides I have nothing to loose anyway, Charlie is dead, so no damage in that area.

-I suppose, what was it with him anyway?

-Well…, nice dear old Charlie, turns out not that nice after all, you know he used to be one of my closest friends?

-Yeah, but you guys had a fall out

-That we did, which was what screw everything, turns out that he was seriously twisted and one day he decided that I was to pretty to be only his friend, he told me that and I said that I appreciated him but only as a friend, apparently he didn't like my reaction and so he said that if I refused to be with him, he'll have to force me to, and he did, he tried to rape me, luckily for me he didn't succeed, I was able to get away, but I couldn't tell dad, cause I just couldn't, and I couldn't tell you either because he was your best friend and you dreamt to go to college with him, and you looked so happy I just did not wanted to ruin that, and I didn't had to since you never realized there was something odd with me, Dean however did, and I had to tell him, he said that Charlie wasn't going to even dare look at me after he finished with him.

Anyway I told your dad because I didn't want to get Dean into trouble, so, your father, Dean and I, reached an agreement, they'll keep an eye on me, and it could only get physical if Charlie tried something, and he did, so Dean hit the living hell out of him and your dad made sure he never uttered a word to anyone. Still college time came and I asked Dean what he thought, he said that if college was my dream I shouldn't allow a bastard like Charlie to keep me from going, but I should consider that since neither him nor your dad were going to be around, he was likely to try something. I agreed with him there but I said I had nowhere to go and he offered me to go hunting with him, but he left it for me to decide, and I honestly thought it was a good idea to go with him, that's why I said no to college.

-I'm so sorry, I was an idiot, I should have realized something was wrong, all this time I thought you were being selfish, that you decided to go with dean because…, well because he was dean and I was never good enough, but truly all you ere trying to do was to help me live a somewhat normal life, oh God, I'm so sorry- Sam said hugging her tightly.

Dean just smiled from behind, it looked they solved their issues, which was good, Sam needed someone to talk, and he know how hard it had been for her to have to stand all those years with Sam thinking she had left because some obsession she had with him.

Of the many emotions that were running through him, jealousy just wasn't one of them, nah, he wasn't jealous, he know Sam and Cathy were just friends, more important, he knew Cathy loved him, she had said so, more than once, specially when she was panting underneath him on bed, and as terrifying as it was he had actually said "I love you to" one of those times, he hadn't gave her that smile he always gave her which meant "you know I feel the same way", he had actually said it.

And that's how that Gig ended, with Sam and Cathy as friends and with them saving a couple of lives in the process, in the end it didn't mattered that their dad hadn't been there, that he just sent them to face a couple of wendigoes on their own.


End file.
